<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>call me, beep me (if you want to reach me) by pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854027">call me, beep me (if you want to reach me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos/pseuds/pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos'>pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fantastically Enthralling and Overwhelmingly Complicated Misadventures of a Bard, A Wolf, 2 Sorceresses, a 14 year old and a Horse - As Chronicled by the Students and Faculty of Oxenfurt Academy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Texting, chat fic, chatfic, idk how to tag, let tissaia be feral 2020, this is how I cope with quarantine ok, this is just their group chat misadventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos/pseuds/pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who thought giving these kids a group chat would be a good idea again?</p><p>In which Yennefer goes feral, Geralt pines, Jaskier is chaotic, Renfri just really wants to stab something, and Triss is concerned</p><p>(yes the title is from kim possible don't judge me)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emhyr var Emreis/Pavetta, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fantastically Enthralling and Overwhelmingly Complicated Misadventures of a Bard, A Wolf, 2 Sorceresses, a 14 year old and a Horse - As Chronicled by the Students and Faculty of Oxenfurt Academy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>call me, beep me (if you want to reach me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>bitchywitchy</strong>: how would y’alls feel about helping me hide a body</p><p><strong>fuck-off:</strong> what</p><p><strong>bi-ba(sta)rd:</strong> depends what they do???</p><p><strong>wenfwee:</strong> more importantly did you just unironically use y’all</p><p><strong>bitchywitchy:</strong> this lil shit named Fringilla made Triss cry so now I gotta do manslaughter</p><p><strong>bi-ba(sta)rd:</strong> oof kick her ass babe</p><p>
  <strong>bi-ba(sta)rd changed the group name to ‘Triss Protection Sqaud’</strong>
</p><p><strong>wenfwee:</strong> save my waifu’s honor</p><p><strong>Triss &lt;3:</strong> Yen! I told you not to worry!!!</p><p><strong>bitchywitchy:</strong> but but MURDER</p><p><strong>Tissaia:</strong> As much as I would love to kill Fringilla in cold blood, I would rather not get arrested today</p><p><strong>bitchywitchy:</strong> betrayalllllll</p><p>
  <strong>Bitchywitchy changed ‘Tissaia’s’ nickname to Traitor gf</strong>
</p><p><strong>Traitor gf:</strong> i can and will push you out the window of this dorm</p><p><strong>bitchywitchy:</strong> you would never you love me too much</p><p><strong>Triss &lt;3:</strong> TISSAIA</p><p><strong>bi-ba(sta)rd:</strong> WHAT</p><p><strong>bitchywitchy:</strong> SHE JUST SAID SURE AND THEN FUCKING LEFT</p><p><strong>bitchywitchy:</strong> BABE YOU CAN’T LEAVE AFTER SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT</p><p><strong>fuck-off:</strong> can i get an f in the chat for yen</p><p><strong>wenfwee:</strong> f</p><p><strong>~princess~:</strong> f</p><p><strong>sonic:</strong> f</p><p><strong>Triss &lt;3:</strong> f</p><p><strong>bi-ba(sta)rd:</strong> f</p><p><strong>bitchywitchy:</strong> et tu jasky poo???</p><p>~</p><p><strong>Traitor gf:</strong> nm we are killing fringilla and her lil bitch father too</p><p><strong>sonic:</strong> oh shit</p><p><strong>bitchywitchy:</strong> YES</p><p><strong>Fuck-off:</strong> this seems unwise</p><p><strong>bi-ba(sta)rd:</strong> HUSH GER-BEAR</p><p><strong>wenfwee:</strong> can i bring my knives</p><p><strong>~princess~:</strong> may i ask what triggered this sudden bloodlust</p><p><strong>Traitor gf:</strong> perhaps i am simply no longer content letting this horrendous man continue to teach, to enable another generation of sorcerors to oppress, belittle and abuse their female counterparts, allowing the nobility to get away with anything they want, glorifying kings who would rather fondle their sorceresses than listen to them. Perhaps I want to smash the patriarchy and make sure that these men are brought to justice (and their bullying, entitled progeny as well)</p><p><strong>Bitchywitchy:</strong> perhaps professor vigo gave her a b+ on her last evaluation</p><p><strong>Traitor gf:</strong> ALL THE OTHER RECTORESSES AGREE I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN AT LEAST AN A HE’S JUST A JERK</p><p><strong>bi-ba(sta)rd:</strong> *nodding* NOW GO CHOP HIS DICK OFF</p><p><strong>fuck-off:</strong> how does one leave the chat</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>professor vigo: *gives tissaia a b+*<br/>tissaia: this is homophobic<br/>yennefer: the hetero's are upsetero's<br/>tissaia: we must end their suffering<br/>yennefer: truly murder is the right thing<br/>tissaia: of course of course<br/>triss: NO???? please??? not on my new carpet???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>